My Shining Star
by EverlastingWhisper
Summary: "The moment I laid eyes on you, I knew. You were my shining star, the one to light the sky in the dark. And I had to have you." Sometimes in the darkest of times, love is still possible.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've thought about this story a lot. I absolutely adore Cullen and I always romance him. Hence the story. I will try to update when possible. I will confess that sometimes I do not have a lot of time, seeing as I work 2nd shift, 2 pm - 10 pm. I'm a mother and a wife. I will do the best that I can, I promise you that. It's been a while since I've written anything, my skills are a bit rusty and I apologize. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of these characters. Bioware does, and I thank my lucky stars for them. :P I will not remember to put a disclaimer on every chapter but we all know that none of us own them so... ya know.**

 **The usual, R &R! I love hearing criticism and reading your thoughts! Thank you guys!**

 **-EW**

I awakened with a pounding in my head and an odd sensation in my hand. When my eyes opened, I came face to face with none other than Solas. He wore an odd expression and I resisted the urge to lick his eye. "Um.. Can you back up a bit?" I finally asked when things were beginning to feel awkward. He stood up and back away from the bed a foot or two.

I sat up and groaned a little, bringing a hand up to massage my pounding temples. "The tea on your bedside should help." He finally told me. I looked over and saw the cup and picked it up, bringing it to my nose I sniffed it. Didn't smell too bad.. bringing it to my lips slowly, I took a sip and was relieved it didn't taste horrible either.

"You're needed in the war room, Evelyn as soon as you were to awaken. I shall accompany you, if that's okay?" I finished my cup and set it down gently on the saucer. "Yeah, that's fine Solas." Standing up I struggled to straighten my crumpled clothes and ran a hand through my long hair to try and make me look less unattractive.

I headed towards the door and Solas followed behind, opening and shutting the door behind us as we headed out into the small village. The rush of cold air hit me quickly and suddenly I wanted to turn around and go back into the warmth of Solas' home again. I wrapped my arms around myself and suppressed the onset of shivers that were threatening to rack my body. If Solas noticed, he didn't take action as to warming me up any. Prude elf anyway..

"So care to tell me why you were staring at me so intently?" I finally asked through chattering teeth. Solas walked beside me gracefully, his hands behind his back and his footsteps light as a feather compared to my clomping about. "I was watching you dream. You kept thrashing about and your hand would glow brightly. It intrigued me." I brought my hand out from under my arm to look down at it. A faint green glow caught my eye and I clamped my hand shut tightly, balling it into a fist and shoving it back under my armpit for warmth again.

When we reached the Chantry, Solas opened the door for me and I quickly went inside, thankful for the warmth. All eyes seemed to fall on me and suddenly I didn't want to be here. I wanted to shrink and hide. What did these people think of me? Many thought I had killed the Divine! As if I'd do such a thing..

We reached the doors to the war room and Solas once again opened them for me and I was thankful, the cold was slowly leaving my body and warmth was taking over. At the moment though, I was pretty sure my arms were frozen under my armpits. 3 sets of eyes were upon me as I entered the room and mine only met one. His lips slowly rose into a smile and I returned it. Cullen had also been in my dreams and I was pretty sure I called out for him once but if so, Solas never did say.

Josephine was the first to speak, a smile on her lips. "You look absolutely lovely, your hair looks great." I stifled a laugh at her false praise and instead, with a serious expression, I thanked her. "I have this great hairdresser! His name is pillow, and he is simply fabulous, always knows what I want." I winked at her and Leliana and Cullen cracked up. Even Solas snickered lightly. Poor Josephine, she looked lost.

Cullen shook his head as he let out a sigh. "I need to meet this, pillow hair dresser you have." I winked in response. "Just might introduce you two one day." His cheeks suddenly reddened, I guess he thought I wouldn't respond in such a way but he did set it up. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Alright, thanks to Prince Charming over there, I'm here. What do you need of me?" Cullen cleared his throat and Leliana shook her head a little. "You're help is needed in the Hinterlands. There are refugees there that are in need of supplies and I think the soldiers have the locations of them. There is also a horse master there, we need his horses, and in exchange all you have to do is help him out."

I nodded as I listened to her. "I'll leave out here in a bit, I wanted to explore a little bit, but first thing is first, can I get something warm to wear? I almost froze to death coming here." Leliana smiled, "Harriet has your gear ready for you, your daggers as well. I'm sure Cullen wouldn't mind showing you the way?"

I looked at the flustered blonde beside me whose eyes met mine, "I'd love too." He replied a little too quickly, I just smiled. He sure was a sweet thing. "Anything else?" I asked Leliana and Josephine, the pair shook their heads. "I'm sure others might need your help while you are there though, see what you can do. I caught wind of a few fade rifts there, you know what to do." Cullen commented and I nodded, standing up along with the others.

Cullen guided me to the door, a hand pressed lightly on the small of my back. Such a simple gesture had my body feeling on fire. Solas opened the door for us and we headed down the hall of the Chantry, the curious eyes still following me as if I was going to suddenly explode or something of the sorts. When we reached the door to the outside, I stopped, trying to gather the strength to head out into the cold. A soft chuckle drug me from my thoughts and I frowned. "What is so funny, Commander?"

He shook his head as he unwrapped the monstrosity of fur he wore on his armor and wrapped it around my shoulders. The fur tickled my cheeks a little and I thanked him with flushed cheeks. His own flushed cheeks was enough of a response for me. Opening the doors, we headed outside and I was thankful for Cullen's act of kindness. The stares I got from some of the girls and young women were scary.

"I'm guessing, by the looks, that you don't spend much time around women, do you? Or ever take off your fur?" I asked, looking up at him. A gust of wind blew through and I shivered. He wrapped an arm around my waist and nodded in response. "You are correct. Most of these women have been trying to get my attention for weeks now."

I laughed. I couldn't help myself. "And yet here I am." He didn't respond, just guided me to where Harriet was at. He was a nice man, a wee bit of a grouch it appeared but he was alright. Handing me my gear and daggers, he sent me on my way and I made a face at him, causing Cullen to snicker beside me.

Cullen walked me to Solas' home and even opened the door for me. "I have to get back to my men, I'm awaiting a report, come see me though, before you leave." The words seem to tumble from his lips without his consent and he quickly added, "If you want that is." I winked in response and closed the door. Now, to figure out how to put this thing on..

After gearing up and feeling the familiar weight of my daggers strapped to my back, I headed towards Cullen. I admired him in a way, already. Seeing him on the battlefield, helping a limping solider, he has a heart of gold and it was easy to see. I walked up to him and without missing a beat, he looked over at me. It was as if he knew my presence already, it sent shivers down my body and I tingled a little bit.

"We've received a number of recruits, locals from Haven and some pilgrims, but none made quite the entrance you did." He had crossed his arms as he spoke, taking an all too familiar stance. I smirked a bit, I'm pretty sure the Commander just complimented me. I took the opportunity to hand him his fur back before speaking.

"At least I got everyone's attention." I replied as Cullen nodded a bit. "That you did. I was recruited to the Inquisition in Kirkwall myself, I was there during the mage uprising. I saw firsthand the devastation it caused." We had begun to walk away from the clanging of swords and the bashing of shields, one of his men followed behind with a report. "Sir." He said, claiming Cullen's attention quick enough to hand him the report and then heading on his way.

Cullen took the report and continued. "Cassandra saw a solution, when she offered me a position; I left the Templars to join her cause. Now it seems we face something far worse." We came to a stop and he began to read the report that was handed to him.

I was quiet for a moment before holding up my cursed hand. "I must have this mark for a reason, it will work." I told him with some confidence; it simply had to work, right? Cullen looked up from the report. "Provided we can secure aid, but I'm confident we can. The Chantry lost control of both Templars and mages, now they argue of a new Divine while the breech remains. The Inquisition could act while the Chantry cannot. Our followers would be a part of that. There is so much we can-" He stopped and shook his head a bit.

"Forgive me. I doubt you came here for a lecture." He was passionate about this, about what he stood for and believed in. It made him just a little more irresistible than he already was. I smiled. "No, but if you have one prepared, I'd love to hear it." That caused him to laugh and my smile grew wider. "Another time perhaps. I uh-" he cleared his throat. "There is still a lot of work ahead."

Just then, another solider came up with yet another report. "Commander, Ser Rylen has a report about our supply lines." Cullen looked back at me. "As I was saying." He then headed towards the solider, taking the report. I just smiled as I turned and headed off to get everyone ready to head out. Walking back over to Cullen, I touched his arm gently. "I hope to continue this when I return, write to me." I told him and then walked away before he had a chance to reply.

This was going to be interesting.

My time in the Hinterlands felt way too long. A few weeks had passed and I would be lying if I hadn't been thinking of Cullen the entire time. He, much to my disappointment, didn't write. I felt like a fool, as if I had a chance with him. If he was snubbing all the other women in the village, why would I be any different? I pushed the covers off me as headed outside to see the camp already alive with everyone. Bull and Cassandra were laughing at something Solas was telling them, a smile of the elf's face and I just grinned myself.

Everyone had come a long way since the way it used to be. Just then, one of Leliana's birds dropped a rolled up piece of paper in my hand and I sighed. Really Josephine? Another report? With a roll of my eyes I unrolled the paper and my heart stopped at the scribbled writing.

 _Evelyn,_

 _I miss your company. Return soon?_

 _Cullen_

I couldn't help but to grin and clutch it to my chest. "Load up guys, were heading home for a few days." I called to them and then retreated to my tent to gather my own things, folding the paper up and stuffing it into the inner pocket of my gear.

Upon returning, I walked right past Cullen but I could feel his eyes on me. I needed to put my stuff up and have Harriet sharpen my blades for me. Giving Solas my things, he took them to the house and I stopped by, handing Harriet my blades and listening to him screech about how I ruined his beautiful work. I rolled my eyes and walked off; I did not feel like listening to him any longer.

My feet took me where my brain told it too. Straight to Cullen. I walked up beside him and smiled at him. "Long time no see." I joked and he chuckled nervously. "What did you do in my absence?" I asked, curiously. A blush arose on his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck. "The usual.. trained men.. read reports. Did you um.." He cleared his throat. "Did you get my letter?" I winked. "Why do you think I came home? Can I ask you something?" He nodded. Now was my chance to learn more about him. I was to be working with him and if he was to constantly be on my mind, why not, right?

"Do Templars take vows? "I swear to the Maker to watch all the Mages?"-That sort of thing?" He uncrossed his arms as he spoke, a little taken back by my sudden questioning. "There's a vigil first. You're meant to be at peace during that time, but your life is about to change. When it's over, you give yourself to a life of service. That's when you're given a philter-You're first draught of lyrium-and its power. As Templars, we are not to seek wealth or acknowledgement. Our lives belong to the Maker and the path we have chosen."

"A life of service and sacrifice. Are Templars also expected to give up.. physical temptations?" My cheeks flushed a bit at the question but a girl needed to find out one way or another, right? My question must have caught him off guard.

"Physical? Why.." He cleared his throat. Something I noticed he did when nervous, that and rub the back of his neck. "Why would you.. That's not expected. Templars can marry-Although there are rules around it, and the Order must grant permission. Some may choose to give up more to prove their devotion, but its, um, not required."

I smirked. "Have you?" The look on his face was priceless. "Me? I.. um.. no. I've taken no such vows. Maker's breath, can we speak of something else?" I could tell he was nervous and it was so cute to see him flustered about a simple question. I decided to change the subject, for his sake. "Why did you join the Order?"

"Loaded with questions today, aren't we? Well, I could think of no better calling then to protect those in need. I use to beg the Templars at the local Chantry to teach me. At first, the merely humored me, I must have shown promise and a willingness to learn. The Knight-Captain spoke to my parents on my behalf, they agreed to send me for training. I was thirteen when I left home."

I was shocked to say the least, thirteen? He was still a kid. Being a Templar has been his life for so long; no wonder he was so passionate about it. "Thirteen? That's still so young.." His response shocked me even more. "I wasn't the youngest there, some children are promised in as young as infancy. Still, I didn't take on full responsibility until I was eighteen. The Order sees you trained and educated first. "

I never knew what Templars gave up to protect us. My heart sank a little at my next question. "What about your family? Did you miss them?" I felt stupid for asking if he missed them. "Of course, many my age felt the same, we learned to look out for one another." He raised a brow at me. "What's with then questions?" I cleared my throat. "I just want to get to know you better; we are going to be working together. Where are you from?"

"I grew up in Fereldan near Honnleath. I was transferred to Kirkwall shortly after the Blight. This is the first I've returned in almost ten years." I raised a brow. "You haven't seen Fereldan in almost ten years? Are you glad to be back?" Cullen was fiddling with his fingers as he spoke. "I was not sorry to leave at the time; I did not expect to return. Now between the Divine's murder and the breach, I've arrived to find nothing but chaos."

I let out a sigh, he was right about that. "Yeah, and I never expected to have an odd mark on my hand that allows me to seal fade rifts. Guess life likes to throw curve balls." I heard him snort from beside me. "You can say that again." We stood there, silently as I watched his men train. It appeared to be all they did; I guess in the bigger picture of things, I couldn't blame them. We were at war, a very long and antagonizing war.

"Have you written your family since you've returned to Fereldan?" I asked quietly. I know I wasn't one to talk, since the incident with the Conclave, I haven't written to my own family to let them know I was alive. A shake of his head gave me my answer. I reached up and rubbed his bicep gently. "I'll leave you be, Commander. I'm sure you have things to do."

I turned to walk off when I felt his clad hand gently grab my wrist. "Call me Cullen, please. I'd like to hope you and I were at least on a first name basis, Evelyn. I mean, we are to be working together." I nodded to him, a smile tugging on my lips. "Alright then, I shall see you later then, Cullen."

My reward was his beautiful smile, "See you, Evelyn."

 **Another A/N: I did use, word for word, some of the actual conversation with Cullen. I tweaked it a bit, obviously and I also did not fully use every option there was to talk to him. Though later on I might use it. But just in case the conversation seemed familiar, that is why.**


	2. Haitus

**Until further notice; every one of my stories is on hiatus. I feel absolutely awful about it. I've been promising chapters for quite sometime now and I can't seem to give them. My computer crapped out & right now we can't afford a new one. I'm trying to talk my husband into getting me a tablet with our phone plan and using it but for now, all I can do is update with my phone. So the chapters not only take a while to write but my iPhone has auto correct and something's might not make the best of sense. However, I AM working on new chapters & a Supernatural story. So if you're a Destial fan, check it out when I'm done. I'm sorry to get anyone's hopes up but I really haven't forgotten you awesome guys. It's just tough right now for me to update and I'm sure you all understand. Thanks guys. **


End file.
